How We Set the Snow on Fire
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: Oneshot...they've been separated for so long and when they can finally see each other again, the winter cold threatens to rip them apart...that is until a strange and miraculous phenomenon occurs...MegatronxOC but can be used for any pairing.


Well, this little story here was originally going to be posted as a blog on another site but I completely forgot about it until yesterday when I was browsing through my folders and came across this and was like...WOW...this needs to be uploaded on FanFiction. So here it is...but I must explain more behind they syntax (structure) of this oneshot. It was originally a poem, but I expanded the lines out into a bunch of short sentenced paragraphs with the three-dot breaks. There's a lot of three-dot breaks so you'll have to get used to them, I apologize, especially for the shortness of the paragraphs. And basically this oneshot can be used for any pairing, which is neat about it. Just change the descriptions and the one mentioning of the name and presto...it'll work with anything. So here you go, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**How We Set the Snow on Fire**

It's cold out here tonight beneath this crescent moon. The snow glitters from the stars casting their twinkling glow. As I breathe, the water vapor freezes, casting a momentary cloud. And then it disappears…

Footsteps crunch along the snow…I can hear you…coming closer. Chills turn into shivers as the crunching grows louder…closer…closer. And then the crunching stops and I feel your presence behind me…

Cold hands drag along my shoulders…gently…possessively. They grasp my shoulders suddenly and without warning, I'm forced back against him. That cold metal body of his…

He's shrunken himself somehow…to be my size. He hasn't come here to waste time; he's come to make up for all the time he missed. He's been waiting too long for tonight…

Hands drag down from my shoulders and to my waist where he encircles his arms and holds me firmly. I can feel as he presses his nose into my hair to smell it…he missed the scent…forgotten it. And instinctively, I trace my hand up to his face and cup his cheek…his oh so familiar cheek. How I've missed you…

Fingers dig fiercely into my hips and icy lips graze my exposed neck. Sharp teeth nip my skin and then lips caress it…his tongue remembering my flavor. My hand slips to the back of his head…

I shift and he uses the opportunity to turn me around to face him…for the first time in so long. How I've missed you…

His bright pale blue optics lock with my own eyes for a moment…his optics glow so warmly on this cold night. He pulls me closer to him…as close as he possibly can…and his nose brushes against my cheek…

"I've missed you little one…"

How I've missed you…

Warm, delicious lips find mine…he kisses me like he never has before…with a hunger…thirst…passion. His hands travel slowly down my back…he's trying to remember how I feel. My hands slide along his cold waist and trace upwards to his neck and face…and then back down. He groans wanting more…wanting closer…wanting no clothing in the way…

My knees are trembling…from my evil angel and from the cold…and he notices. He grasps my shaking and trembling form…pulling me closer…and he whispers a sweet nothing in my ear. Calming and warming hands lift me from the frozen, snow covered ground…arms hold me…his body warming mine…

He knows this won't do…he knows he alone can not keep me warm despite how hard he tries. For a moment he watches me breathe…he watches the vapor freeze around me. He kisses my cold lips…holding me closer to him…

There's a click and his spark is exposed…for me…and only me. He groans as I touch it…stroke it…he shivers now, from pleasure. It's warm…it's beautiful…it sends tingles of love and electricity up through my arm and into my heart…it's mine…

His fingers dance over the zipper of my coat…he wants it off…but he knows that I'll freeze if it is removed. He holds me with one arm up above the snow…because he's strong enough…and I hear the zipper as he slowly slides it downwards. Fingers run over the smooth fabric of my shirt…they stop at my chest…above my heart…he presses a fist against it…it's his…

Something travels down my arm…to my fingertips…it's my love for him. My hand glows for a moment…and tiny fragments of his spark fall to the ground when I touch it…

He's not in pain…yet he breaks the kiss to see what happened…to make sure that I am alright. He sets me down…the snow steaming where the fragments had fallen. The snow turns black where the fragments fell…there's quiet all around us for a moment…

First there is nothing…and then we both watch as a tiny flame emerges from within the snow…and spreads around us. It encircles us…yet it doesn't touch us…it's the flame of our love…a flame that cannot hurt us.

The winter cold is our prisoner now…a hand that can no longer touch me. He doesn't have to protect me from it now…and I am warm…he is warm…we are warm…

For we turned the snow covered ground to fire…

He looks at me…the flames dancing around in his optics…a smile on his white face…passion and love are written upon his face and beating through his still exposed spark…

"Megatron…"

"Little one…"

I lean against him…wanting him…needing him. He knows…he understands…and he draws me closer to him because he needs me too…though he doesn't admit it...but he knows. How we've missed each other…

His shadow engulfs me as he stands before me…holding me tightly in his arms…and reignites our fiery kiss…

* * *

So what do you guys think? Give me some reviews please and let me know, thankies!


End file.
